Reasons Why Ibiki Likes Naruto
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: I adopted this story for ukitake-rin. its little short stories that are being tried together into one larger story to reasons why Ibiki enjoys little Naruto and his pranks he plans on the village. I'm going with teen to be safe a lot of my stories do have swearing in them.
1. Chapter 1

**I have adopted the story Reason why Ibiki likes Naruto from ukitake-rin's**

**I am posting what ukitake-rin's has already put up.**

**Reasons Why Ibiki Likes Naruto**

just short stories that come to mind.

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine, the only thing I own is the itching powder in the bag.

1: ANBU

Ibiki sat there at his desk filling out the paperwork that came with being head of T&I in his office. Raising his head at the approaching thudding footfall he had an idea of how to alleviate his boredom without a playmate. A couple seconds later a small orange child slammed open the door before dashing around the desk, no doubt to hide.

3 minutes later

"Naruto? Shouldn't you be in the academy?" despite the fact he sounded confused Ibiki was amused with the Childs antics. Upon hearing "no, sensei kicked me out for breathing too loud" sighing Ibiki handed Naruto a book on hiding tactics and traps before getting back to his paperwork.

As dusk fell Ibiki set Naruto a challenge "using what you should have read in that book I want you to put this" showing Naruto a small brown satchel "onto the ANBU laundry without getting caught, If you succeed I will take you to Ichiraku ramen" handing Naruto the bag as Naruto proclaimed he would get it done in no time "believe it!" Naruto then bounced out of the office grinning. Ibiki knew that the deed was done.

3 hours later and all that could be heard across Konoha were the cries of anger from numerous ANBU and joyous laughter of a child.

Chuckling to himself Ibiki finished up for the day before heading off to find the boy already feeling the significant weight loss of his wallet.

Literally just writing these as they come to mind so updates will be random.

its short I know but forgive me its 1 AM and I'm off to bed. I will make up for short chapters with the hopeful number of chapters.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**I have Adopted this story and will be updating it with my own twist for now I am just posting all ukitake-rin's past chapters**

**Reasons Why Ibiki Likes Naruto**

Disclaimer: still not mine.

2: The Raman Talk

Ibiki was not a happy man, not at all. He was trying to get answers from an enemy Nin but no matter what he tried the man just would not talk! Deciding to give it a break Ibiki locked the guy in a cell and headed back to his office.

As he got into his office, he noticed Naruto was curled up in his chair asleep. Waking the boy Ibiki got an idea "say Naruto I have this guy downstairs who doesn't like ramen" smirking at the boy's face Ibiki leads the boy to the poor man's cell. "This is him Naruto." After saying that Ibiki goes across the hall and sits to wait.

"Heh is this what Konoha is reduced to eh? Using kids?" the guy arrogant in his perceived victory shouted at the man.

Naruto stood there staring at the guy trying to figure out how someone couldn't like ramen it was the food of the gods! "You don't like ramen? How could you not like ramen? Maybe it's just the type of ramen! You know there are different types of ramen right?" the guy opens his mouth to intervene but the boy continues "there's Shio Ramen which is salt ramen, Tonkotsu ramen made with pork, Miso ramen which is made with Miso" the guy covered his ears hoping to blot out the boys insistent talking wondering what type of torture this was and when it would end but it didn't work he could still hear the boy "then there's Shoyu ramen that one has soy sauce in it. OH, there is also Tokyo ramen, Asahikawa ramen and Hakodate ramen, Hakata ramen and Kurume ramen, Kumamoto ramen and Kagoshima ramen" on and on the boy went naming all the ramen he knew occasionally naming the toppings and flavoring in the ramen.

30 minutes later

"Alright, Alright I've had enough just please made it stop" the guy cried looking pleadingly over at Ibiki. Grinning Ibiki stood up stopping Naruto by giving him money for ramen and sending him off.

it would be longer, but I didn't want to bore you with the full ramen talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have Adopted this story from ukitake-rin's, and I am just posting their past chapters.**

**Reasons Why Ibiki Likes Naruto**

Disclaimer: no amount of puppy dog eyes no jutsu would get me the right to the story so still not mine.

3: Puppy dog eyes no jutsu.

Ibiki stared, he would not share damn it! Naruto stared, he wanted it.

Ibiki's eyes narrowed willing the boy to submit. Naruto's eyes dilated and filled with faux tears.

Cursing Ibiki hardened his resolve, it was his. Naruto pouted, begging with his eyes.

Feeling his resolve crumbling Ibiki strengthened his will. Sensing a near victory Naruto tilted his head slightly.

Subtly checking for a genjutsu as Ibiki could swear the boy's eyes were sparkling.

Naruto really wanted it, his lips began trembling and tears fell from his eyes. Sighing Ibiki felt both his resolve and will shatter at the boy's actions cursing the name of whoever taught the boy such a jutsu. "Fine, you can have some"

Cheering Naruto ran to grab a bowl before the man changed his mind.

Poring half of his ramen into the boy's bowl Ibiki promises himself to never buy ramen without getting the boy his own bowl, also vowing to hunt down and threaten the one who taught the boy that jutsu.

Somewhere in the village, Kakashi shuddered as his paranoia increased exponentially.

sorry, this one was due to my little sister trying to steal my chocolate by giving me pouty puppy eyes look :)


	4. Chapter 4

**I have Adopted this story from ukitake-rin's, and I am just posting their past chapters.**

**Reason Why Ibiki Likes Naruto**

04: Beaten by an academy student.

Disclaimer: as much as I adore the anime and manga, I do not own them.

Ibiki was once again doing the grueling task of department paperwork. Why did no-one warn people of this, it was a torture method all in itself! He had been sat there for a good 5 hours doing this after entertaining his unwilling guests.

Hearing a commotion going on outside Ibiki stood up and went to investigate.

"Catch the little brat!" "HA got him! Fuck, the little shit!"

Ibiki ran around the corner and had to withhold his laughter, seeing several shinobi lay upon the ground and others untangling themselves after failing to catch an academy student was highly amusing.

"Naruto, come here please" "Hai Ibiki san" after making sure the child was unharmed Ibiki turned to the now composed and angry shinobi in the room "while watching you all get beaten by an academy student was amusing, I will be upping your training." With that said Ibiki led Naruto out of the room and down to his office, where he had paperwork to do. . .

sorry for the extremely short chapter but I am none too well. that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

what's the plural of Ninja and Shinobi


	5. Chapter 5

**I have adopted this story from ukitake-rin.**

**Reason Why Ibiki Likes Naruto**

Chapter 5: Coffee

disclaimer: as much I would really like to, I still do not own Naruto.

Naruto held his breath hoping no-one noticed hi presence. He was in the teacher's lounge hiding beneath the couch.

After waiting for ages, it seemed as though the room was empty, slipping from under the couch Naruto crossed the room intending to mix the salt and sugar. He knew it was childish and petty, but he still thought it funny an old classic.

After making sure there was more salt than sugar in the gar he ensured everything was how h found it before turning to leave, just before he set off he spotted a half empty mug he was curious as to why they drank it, it smelled bitter and looked horrible but deciding it couldn't be that bad if they all drank it he downed the lot drinking it all in three large gulps.

After escaping from the teacher's lounge Naruto decided to just skip class it was all boring anyway. As he was wondering around thinking of different pranks, he became giddy and decided he would set up as many pranks as possible but before that could happen…

"NARUTO! Why are you not in class?!" crap it was Iruka sensei.

Now sit back in class Naruto realized he seriously couldn't pay attention. Usually, he could at least try but nope he was so bored!

"Naruto would you please sit still!" "Hai Iruka sensei"

"Naruto pay attention!" "Hai Iruka sensei"

But try as he might he could not. Maybe he could. . .

"Alright, Naruto I have had enough! What is wrong with you? You can't sit still; you won't pay attention and you're not even trying to listen to me!"

"Sorry sensei"

Heaving a sigh Iruka removed Naruto from the class.

Now free Naruto did the only thing he could think of he ran as fast as he could.

Later that day all that could be heard was the cackling of a hyperactive child the cursing of several shinobi and the cries of outrage as others were caught in a multitude of traps and pranks.

As soon as they found out Naruto was only this evil due to coffee, he was banned from ever drinking it again.

The next day

Naruto was back in the teacher's lounge he wanted coffee, but no-one would sell him any, so he had to be sneaky and get some from here. . ..

so yeah, I have health issues and am trying to continue my other stories so updates will be random.

was a serious question, what is the plural of ninja/ shinobi


	6. Chapter 6

**Like always I do not own Naruto or anything else that is found in my stories.**

**Chapter 6**

**Rookie ANBU meet Coffee Demon**

Ibiki and Dragon looked at a group of Rookie ANBU who got caught peeking in the woman's bathhouse early that morning.

"Ibiki-san I don't know what to do with these fools. All the woman in the bathhouse are now horrified that all my other male ANBU are perverts likes these morons before us." Said Dragon as he left out a sigh.

"What were you morons thinking?" Asked Ibiki as he glared at the group of six male ANBU.

One with a Rabbit mask spoke up. "We were told that if we could not get caught peeking for two hours, we would be legends in the ranks." He told both Ibiki and Dragon.

"Who told you this?" Asked Ibiki as his eye was twitching.

"It was some old guy with white hair that was sitting on a toad. He told us this as he was making his way out of the village this morning." Said another ANBU wearing a Sloth mask.

'_Freaking Jiraiya.'_ Thought both Ibiki and Dragon as one as they both glared.

Just then an orange blur ran past them and into Ibiki's office.

"It appears Naruto got kicked out again." Said Dragon as amusement laced his voice.

"It appears that way. I wonder what he did this time." Question Ibiki as he walked into his office to find Naruto hiding under his desk. "So, are you going to tell me what happen?" He asked the young boy.

Naruto peeked out from under the desk. "I snuck into the teachers lounge for more coffee and the jerks had locked the stuff up. So, when I tried breaking open the pantry the crowbar, I was using flow out of my hands and hit Iruka-sensei on the head. When he came too, he was angry and told me to run." He told Ibiki as the large man could see tears in the boys eyes.

"So, you came here figuring I would keep you safe?" Asked Ibiki.

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah and I have so much fun here and learn a lot more here than I do at the Academy, don't get me wrong. Iruka-sensei has been teaching me lot, more then the others have in the past. But I still rather be here to learn a lot from you." He told Ibiki with a large smile.

This gave Ibiki an idea as he looked out his office window at the fools Dragon was yelling at and back at the young boy sitting on his floor. "Say Naruto. How would you like to play Ninja with a few Rookie ANBU and you get coffee as well and everything you would need to make traps and play pranks on them while playing Ninja.?" Asked Ibiki.

"Really?! You mean it? They will play with me?" Asked Naruto as he was bouncing around the office now.

"Yes, I do. Let me just tell Dragon so he can clear them from active duty for the day." Said Ibiki as he walked out of his office as Naruto looked around the man's office for any sight of coffee.

Ibiki walked over to Dragon and had the man fallow him over to another office away from the six morons about to meet their maker. "I think I know what to do with them." Said Ibiki as a devilish grin overtook his face.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Asked Dragon.

"They will spend the day playing Ninja with a coffee fueled Naruto." Said Ibiki as a wicked laugh escaped both men's lips. Just then a chill ran down the six unknowing victims standing awaiting their punishment.

Ibiki vanished out of the office and down the hallways to the employee's kitchen where he found a large steal travel mug and filled it will coffee sweet cream and tons of sugar. He would make sure to have several of these waiting for Naruto every time he brings to slow down. He return after five minutes and goes into his office and hands the travel coffee mug to Naruto. "Here kid try this." He said as he hands it to the boy.

Naruto looks at it and takes a sip of it. Within seconds he is vibrating. "What did you put in it? It tastes better than the other coffee I tried." He said with a huge comical grin on his face.

Ibiki smirked. "I just added a lot of sweet cream and a lot of sugar. While you are playing with the young ANBU I will have several more of these waiting for you." He told the young boy as he nodded his head.

"Now let's go and meet your new playmates for the day." Said Ibiki as his sadist grin return to his face.

"Okay." Said Naruto to happy to have someone to play with him.

Dragon turned as he saw Ibiki and Naruto walk out of the office. "Well boy's today you will be playing Ninja with young Naruto here. Now turn in all your weapons and no one can use Jutsu on the boy and if you are caught using a Jutsu you will become Anko's plaything for a month and as well be playing and training Naruto after the Academy for the next year." Said Dragon with a grin.

They all shivered at this comment. "But sir. Why?" Asked a Flamingo masked ANBU.

"You all screwed up." Said Dragon in a demonic voice. This went unseen by Naruto as he was too busy drinking his coffee. Naruto turned to Ibiki. "Could I have some more before the game starts?" He asked with an innocent smile on his face. Only if they knew what Ibiki was giving this little hell spawn they would want the man dead.

"Sure." Said Ibiki as he pulled another travel mug out of nowhere and gave it to Naruto. "Everyone will be playing Ninja at training ground 43. For it is safer then training ground 44." He told them as they all leave for that training ground.

Dragon could only smirk as he was going to be placing bets with all the other Shinobi to see how long these six young rookie ANBU will last against a caffeine fueled Naruto.

**Hokage's Tower**

Dragon appears before the village leader. "Hokage-sama." Said Dragon.

Sarutobi looks up from his paperwork and smiles looking at Dragon. "Ah. Dragon what a surprise to see you this morning. What brings you by?" He asked with a pleasant smile on his face.

"I came to inform you that six of our Rookie ANBU where caught spying on the woman's bathhouse and that your daughter was there at the time." Said Dragon as he could see the Hokage turn a little red.

"What have you done to punish them for their transgressions against my daughter and the other ladies?" Sarutobi question.

Dragon smirked behind his mask. "That is what I am here to inform you about. Young Naruto will be handling their punishment." He told the old man.

This man The Hokage raise an eyebrow to this. "What do you mean that young Naruto will be handling their punishment?" He question wanting to know me.

"Well you see Naruto got in trouble this morning at the Academy and came to hide in Ibiki's office. The reason was over coffee and what happen last time Ibiki thought it would be a good idea to unleased a coffee fueled Naruto supplied with everything to make traps down to doing his special types of pranks on them. They will have to play Ninja with him all day long and if they try to use a Jutsu on him they will become a plaything for Anko for a week and a person playmate and tutor for Naruto for a year. Yes, before you ask. I did take away all their weapons." Said Dragon with an evil grin as he looked at his leader.

Sarutobi looked at Dragon with wide eyes as the other ANBU in the office came out of their hiding spots. "My Kami have mercy on their souls for Naruto will destroy them all." Said Sarutobi as his ANBU bodyguards dumbly nodded their heads.

Several Jonin where walking into the Hokage's office as they had heard what Dragon had said.

"Is there going to be any bets on this?" Asked Asuma as he was pulling out his wallet.

Dragon turned to the smoking Jonin and smirked behind his mask. "Yes. Neko is taking all the bets at training ground 43. Tv's have been set up outside of the training ground for you to watch." He said as he turned back to the Hokage.

"I believe this is something I must go and watch." Said Sarutobi as he stood up and grabbed his hat and put it on. "Asuma go and get your sister and tell her the ones peeping on her this morning are being punishing in the most creative way that she must see it."

Asuma nodded his head. After Naruto was done with him, he was going to have a word or two with them as well for what they had done to his sister this morning.

**Ninja Academy**

Kiba comes running into the classroom as everyone is waiting for Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei to show up.

"YOU GUYS HAVE TO COME TO TRAINING GROUND 43. SOMEONE GAVE NARUTO COFFEE AND HE IS PLAYING NINJA WITH SIX ROOKIE ANBU!" Shouted Kiba as he ran back out of the classroom.

Everyone stood up and began running out of the room as Iruka and Mizuki as walking in the last one to stand was Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata where is everyone?" Asked Iruka looking a little puzzled.

"N-Naruto-kun was given coffee and is playing Ni-ninja with six rookie ANBU at training ground 43." Stuttered out Hinata as she ran out of the classroom to catch up with the others.

Both teachers look at each other and run after their wayward students for they didn't want to get in trouble. They could say this was a fieldtrip of the training grounds. Just to cover their asses.

**Training Ground 43**

Naruto stood across from the six rookie ANBU. "You know the rules of Ninja. But to make it more fun. You Six are it and you have until sundown to catch me." He told them as he just grinned as he was just bouncing in place.

"No problem brat we got this." Said an ANBU wearing a Pig mask.

"You really think so?" Asked Naruto as he was gone in a poof of smoke and in his place was a large papier-Mache ball with a small timer on it. Before they knew what happen a buzzing sound was heard, and it exploded before them spraying them in a rainbow of colors and glitter and feathers.

They all stood their blinking not knowing what the hell just happen to them.

Outside the training ground many people and shinobi alike stood their laughing and placing bets. Shockley almost everyone put their money Naruto to outlast the fools. Some placed their bets that the ANBU would snap and kill him before the day was out. But Ibiki wouldn't allow that to happen to his favorite little orange child. Even Anko had snakes hiding in the training ground ready to strike if something went wrong.

Iruka and Mizuki finally caught up to their students as they saw the Hokage sitting on a large chair with several children sitting around him and his toddler grandson on his lap.

"Hokage-sama. Thank you for watching our students." Said Iruka as he bowed to the man.

"It is alright Iruka-kun. I was enjoying listen to them talk about who they believe would win this game of Ninja prank war. Even thou young Naruto is the only one allow to prank them." Said Sarutobi as he smiled looking back to the screen.

On the screen one could see an ANBU hanging upside down with neon orange paint all over him. He wasn't watching where he was running as he was chasing after Naruto in a thicker part of the wooded area of training ground 43.

On another screen showed two ANBU standing in the middle of a sinking pit up pudding? One could only hope it was pudding they had been trapped in. So, three down and three to go.

Naruto found Ibiki standing in the middle of the training field. Slowly he walked over to the large scared face man. "Do you have what I want?" Asked Naruto not wanting to tip his hand just in case this was a henge ANBU.

Ibiki smirked as he pulled out a candy bar from his black leather duster. Naruto knew at once this wasn't the real Ibiki. Within seconds Naruto throw down a flash paint bomb blinding the fool and running away.

"Ahh… You brat you blinded me and what's this sticky stuff?" Cried the voice of the fake Ibiki.

"Open your eyes and you'll see." Called out Naruto from the tree line as he was laughing so hard. He was ready for another coffee fix. As he was sitting in his tree, he could hear some buzz. Looking to his right he saw what looked to be a beehive. A devilish grin crossed his face. With one swift kick he sent the hive sailing over to the fake Ibiki who was covered in Honey. The second the man open his eyes he saw the hive hit the ground and explode.

Though out the villages the screams of a man could be heard.

Sarutobi raised his hand. An ANBU appeared before him. "Boar. I believe Turtle is out. Take him to the hospital." With that said Boar vanished and appeared before Turtle and took him to the hospital to be treated for his bee stings.

One out for good, three in traps and two still out hiding. All in all, Naruto was making quick walk of them.

Ibiki appeared next to Naruto with coffee in hand. "I figured you would like some more. But here some water as well for this stuff will make you thirst as well if you drink too much." He told the boy as Naruto nodded his head and took both drinks and drank down the water quickly, he was getting thirst. Ibiki gave him two more bottle waters for him to carry and vanished.

"That is so cool Naruto gets to play with ANBU like that." Said Kiba felling a little jealous of his friend.

"Well Naruto is more like punishing them for doing something very naught." Said the Hokage to Kiba.

The children looked up at the Hokage. "What did they do Hokage-sama?" Asked Ino.

"They peeped on the girls at the bathhouse this morning." Said the Hokage as all the kids paled. "I was there with mommy this morning and I was really scared when a lady started screaming." Said Ino.

"I'm so sorry that happen sweetie." Said the Hokage.

"I hope Naruto makes them suffer for what they did." Said Ino as she smirked. All the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Naruto found a hiding spot and drank his coffee as he wonder where the two, he hadn't seen sense the start of the game where at. "They couldn't have left the training ground for Ibiki wouldn't let them. So, they have to be here somewhere." He said to himself as he looked around finishing his coffee.

If he kept this up, he would be moving at supersonic speed by the end of the day.

Just then he felt something coming his way as he turned and saw a fireball coming his way. Moving quick and leaving an orange flash as he jumped to a near by tree Naruto looked to where the fireball came and saw a monkey face ANBU glaring at him from behind his mask.

"Hey, Dragon, said no Jutsu Monkey." Said Naruto as he glared at the ANBU.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT HE SAID BRAT! I'M TAKING YOU DOWN ANYWAY I CAN!" Yelled Monkey as he was making hand signs for another fire based Jutsu.

But before he could finish his hand signs he froze in place. "Troublesome. Dragon and Ibiki knew one of you would snap and try to hurt the kid. So, I was sent in here to keep an eye out for him. But by the looks of it. Monkey you belong to Anko for a week." Said Shikaku Nara as he smirked and looked over at Naruto. "Your getting pretty fast their kiddo."

"Thank you, Nara-san, for the save once again." Said Naruto as he bowed to Shikaku.

"Its fine. Just come over Friday night for dinner." Said Shikaku as he vanished with his prisoner.

Anko grinned from the sidelines. "Yay I get a little monkey." She giggled as all the men around her paled and stepped away.

"Troublesome blondes." Said Shikamaru as he watched his friend take down ANBU. Even for Rookies no academy student shouldn't be doing that. But Naruto wasn't a normal kid by no means.

"Okay I just have one left. I wonder where he is?" Asked Naruto as he looked around and closed his eyes to see if he could feel for the mans chakra. After a couple of minutes Naruto open his eyes and looked over to the clearing where he felt his final playmate.

Standing in the clear was an ANBU wearing a Rabbit mask. "Naruto-san I surrender." He told the boy as Naruto came into the clearing.

"Huh? Really? Your taking all the fun out of this." Whined Naruto as he fell to the ground crossing his legs and arms pouting.

Rabbit just sweat dropped. "I broke my arm getting out of your trap and I'm low on chakra and coved from head to toe and other places in paint, glitter and Kami knows what."

Naruto smirked. "Yeah you can thank Ibiki and Dragon for the who knows what stuff." He told the ANBU before him as the boy snickered some more.

"Fine. I guess I win. The others need to be found for they are still in their traps and might be hurt as well." Said Naruto as he turned to his left. "Hey, Ibiki, I won."

Ibiki and Dragon appear. Both men appear to be happy with what had happened. "They lasted a lot longer then expected." Said Dragon as he looked over at Rabbit. "Go get your arm looked at."

Rabbit nodded his head and vanished.

"How are you feeling kid?" Asked Ibiki as he looked over at Naruto who was coming down off his caffeine high.

"I think I'm going to lay off coffee for a while and I might puke for I'm need to eat something." Said Naruto as he was looking a little green.

Both men nod their heads. "Let's get you some lunch them." Said dragon.

"RAMEN!" Yelled Naruto as he was up once again and bouncing.

This was the day Dragon learn never. I mean never promise Naruto all you can eat Ramen for he eats more than an Akimichi.

**I hope everyone enjoys my take on this new chapter. The updates will be slow, but I will get something up. For I am starting work once again on Lolitapool **


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again with another part**

**Like always I do not own Naruto **

**Chapter 7**

**Expelled and Anbu's worst nightmare**

Naruto came running into Ibiki's office with tears in his eyes and a note in his hand. He hid under Ibiki's desk as the man looked down at the small boy wondering what had happen. Naruto on his part pushed the note towards Ibiki for him to look over to see what was upsetting his favorite blonde.

_Uzumaki, Naruto_

_Due to your recent stunts against ANBU you will be expelled from the Academy for 2 weeks. You have brought shame down to yourself and the Academy for your actions. During this time, I want you to reflect on your actions and ask for forgiveness from those ANBU you have hurt and from your sensei's and finally myself your Headmaster. I do expect these letters on my desk no later then next Friday._

_Headmaster Yuu Jinn_

Ibiki let out a growl as he crushed the note in his hand. "Naruto don't worry about writing that asshole an apology letter. For those Rookie ANBU you put in their place. You did nothing wrong for it was their mission to play ninja with you. So, I will be handling things with Yuu Jinn along with Dragon." He told the young blonde.

Naruto looked up with red puffy eyes and snot running down his nose. "Really? You'll take care of that jerk?" He question.

"Yeah. I got this. For now. I'll have your playmates for the other day take over teaching you and Neko will watch over them for me." Said Ibiki as he stood up and walked out of his office.

Naruto crawled out from under the desk and looked around Ibiki's office and saw a bag of candy on the desk and an unopen bottle of orange juice. Naruto helped himself to some candy and took the juice. Ibiki never mind when the kid took some food for him. For he knew the blonde needed it more.

**Dragon's office**

Ibiki storms into Commander Dragon's office with a look of pure rage on his face as he threw the note at the Masked Commander.

Dragon took the piece of paper and looked it over and back up at the scared face man. "Are you joking?" Question the man.

"Does it look like I'm joking here?" Asked Ibiki with a pissed off look.

"Well it appears someone believes he is now the Hokage and needs to be knocked down a few pegs for this." Said Dragon as he stood up and both men went to meet with the Hokage. But, not before Ibiki told Neko to get Naruto's little playmates and have them home school the boy and she oversee it all.

**Conference room across from Ibiki's office**

Neko had several books that Ibiki gave her along with Dragon for the boy to study from with several notebooks. She gave each ANBU that was able to come to work that morning a book and told them their assignment for the day.

Naruto sat in one of the large comfy office chairs with his juice in one hand and the candy before him on the table. He looked at the ANBU that came in. He waved at Neko. "Morning Neko-nee-chan." He said with a grin as he ate some of the candy.

Neko smiled at him from under her mask but frown when she saw he was just eating candy and drinking orange juice. "Naru-chan. Did you have anything to eat this morning?" She question him.

He looked down as his bangs shadowed his eyes. "No I was late for class." He told her as he looked up smiling. "But Ibiki had some juice and candy. So I took some." He told her.

Neko nodded her head. She looked over at the rookies behind her. "I want you four to go over this lesson plan I have laid out here for you." She told them as she walked back out of the room and down the hallway. _'He needs to eat more then just candy and juice.'_ She thought to herself as she walked into the ANBU lunchroom and got him some eggs, toast, bacon, oatmeal and some fresh fruit and milk. With a smiled she return to the others and placed the meal before the young blonde. "I want you to eat this. Each morning you come here. I will have this waiting for you." She told him.

Naruto looked up at Neko with shock all over his face. "Are you sure. This is too much." He told her feeling tears build up in his eyes.

"It is no trouble at all Naru-chan." Neko told him with a smile.

Naruto jumped at her hugging her as tears rolled down his chubby cheeks. "Thank you, Neko-nee-chan.," He cried.

The others in the room couldn't help feeling happy for the young boy. They seen how he is treated, and this small act of kindness was a lot to him, and it moved them to want to help him.

Flamingo looked at Naruto after he calmed down. "Why are you not at the Academy anyways?" He question wanting to know why they are playing teacher to the boy.

Naruto looked over at him rubbing his head sheepishly. "I was kicked out for two weeks for making fools of you guys and I was told I made a fool of the academy and the teachers and headmaster. So I have to write everyone an apology letter or I will not be allowed back." Naruto summed it up for them.

Everyone dropped what they had in their hands and looked at the blonde. The room had grown quiet.

"Your joking, right?" Asked Flamingo.

"No. I gave the note to Ibiki and he told me not to worry about it that you guys will take care of me during my time off and he was going to talk to Jiji about it." Said Naruto.

Everyone was planning to make a personal visit to the Headmaster after work. But first they wanted to see what Ibiki and Dragon had planned.

**Hokage Tower. Hokage Office**

Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk glaring at his paperwork. _'I could set it on fire. I could say I fell asleep with my pipe in my mouth and it fell on my desk. Oh where is Naruto when you need him for a well-placed prank to destroy all this crap.'_ He thought to himself.

He was pulled from his thoughts as his door just flow open and Ibiki stormed in fallowed by Commander Dragon. Sarutobi arched his brow to this.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Asked The Hokage.

Ibiki handed him the note that started this all and Sarutobi was standing within seconds of reading it. "The nerve of that bastard. Does he believe himself to be Hokage?!" He question as he looked at the two men.

"It appears that way Sir." Said Ibiki.

"We need to teach him a lesson." Said Dragon as he looked at The Hokage.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Well I believe Naruto has told the Rookies why they are being his personal teachers and knowing them. They will want to get their pound of flesh for what that man is doing to the boy." Said Ibiki with a grin.

"They took a liking to the boy after what happen?" Asked Sarutobi a bit surprised.

"They did Lord Hokage. They see him as a little brother." Said Dragon.

**Next time we will find out what will happen to dear old Yuu**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto**

**I am sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter. I have begun writing it after the last chapter. But something happen and I just had a massive brain fart.**

**Thank you all for those who still follow this story and myself.**

**Chapter 8**

Flamingo looked at Naruto and saw that the boy learned throw being taught thought being hands on. He and the others had began teaching him this way and saw that the boy was a hell of a lot smarter then what anyone would have believe him to be. He just had this small learning Curve that just got in his way and no one never took the time to figure it out and help him hands on and one on one. They would rather kiss the ass of the civilian students that had no business trying to play shinobi for a lot of them where just fan girls looking for husbands within a lot of the clans. They even had a few boys that thought the same way. They just wanted the money and the power that some of the heiress held.

"Hey Naruto." Said Flamingo as he smiled at the boy.

"Yeah nii-chan?" Asked Naruto as he was calling them all his brothers and sisters now.

"Would you like to help us get back at Yuu for what he did to you?" Asked Flamingo.

Naruto grinned at the idea at getting back at that jerk that kicked him out of the ninja academy. "Sure what would you like me to do?" He asked as he was working on seals with the notes and guides Commander Dragon had requested from Jiraiya on trying his ANBU on the sealing team.

"Well I was thinking about putting some of those paint seals you are working on all over Yuu's office and maybe put a skunk or two in there." Said Flamingo.

Naruto grinned at him. "I have already done the skunk prank on him and he looks for one every time he goes into his office." Said he blonde as he was thinking and looking at another seal that was after the paint bomb seal. As that seal was used for training. "How about we try this stink bomb seal that is here on this page." He said as he pointed at it.

"Do you think we can pull this off in a day?" Asked Flamingo as he worried that they might get in trouble.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. Someone just needs to get a skunk or something really stinky that we can put in the seal." Said Naruto as Neko just laughed silently behind her mask.

Ibiki and Commander Dragon rounded the corner listening to them talk about a plan to take out the fool. Ibiki grinned as he walked into the room, they all wherein. "I can get you something that will go nicely into that stink bomb. But Anko said she has a snake that needs a little training with putting people to sleep and I believe this would be an excellent way for it to get some training in." Said Ibiki as Dragon just chuckled at this.

"So I guess we agree. Tonight at midnight. We'll sneak in and set up the bastards office." Said Naruto as he had a devilish grin on his face.

"Sure thing brat." Said Anko as she was standing at the doorway listening in. As she enjoyed watching the little blonde pranks on the village.

Yuu sat in his office until 9 pm looking over paperwork and at the thank you gifts the civilian council had sent him for kicking the blonde demon out of the Ninja academy. He had a dark smirk on his face. "If I only knew they would send me gifts like this. I would had thrown him out sooner." He said to himself as he enjoyed the fantasy sake on his desk.

Flamingo and the other ANBU frowned at this. "This bastard is going to pay and if we have to. We will keep Naruto and teach and train him ourselves." Said Neko as she wasn't too happy with corruption going on within the village.

Another 30 minutes go by and ANBU had recordings and photos and video Evidence to use on the soon to be ex-headmaster of the Ninja academy. As he left the building stumbling drunk from all the sake he had been drinking for the past half hour.

**I'm going to leave off here for the hell that will be raining down on Yuu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello kitties**

**I am back with another chapter of Reason Why Ibiki likes Naruto**

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for the post on the past chapters. I did adopt this story and just kept what the original author had asked in there. I still wanted to keep a part of them in the part of the story they original wrote.**

**Like always I do not own Naruto.**

**If I did. There would be more hell going on and Sasuke would have hot pink hair and Sakura would be more useful and TenTen would know some damn Jutsu's besides sealing and water walking.**

**Chapter 9**

ANBU along with Naruto move quickly and quietly thought out the academy and into the Head Master's office. The young blonde smirked as he saw all the fancy candies and cakes still sitting on the man's desk still wrapped up for him to eat in the morning. Without a word Naruto walked up to the desk and had the snake that was wrapped around his neck slither down and bite onto on of the cakes and put as much of its sleeping poison into it. "Good. Now I am going to seal up the others. We can have a treat when we are done." Said Naruto to the little snake as it nodded its head. It was going to enjoy this. A larger snake came in thought the window that Neko had open for Anko to come in though.

She smirks seeing the blonde and her snake poison one of the cakes and steal the rest of them. "What seal do you want this snake in?" She question looking at Flamingo.

"Umm…Ask the kid for that is his trap." Said Flamingo as he looks over at Naruto whose eating candy with the little snake.

"Umm…." Naruto swallows the candy in his mouth. "Let us put her in this seal that I'm going to put on the bottom of his desk. It will blend into the wood. So he will never see it there." He told her.

Anko nodded her head and looked over at her snake. "You understand the plan?" She question her summons.

"Yess….Missstressss…" Said the snake.

"Good." Said Anko as she watched Naruto get to work sealing the snake away and hide the seal under the desk where it faded away.

"The seal will burn away once he moves his legs under his desk triggering it to unseal your snake and when he awakes, he will not know what happen to him besides all the paint and hell that has rained down on him." Said Naruto.

Anko nodded her head as the others finished placing their traps for the bastard.

**Hokage's office 7am**

Dragon and Ibiki set down the file that ANBU had returned to them earlier that morning after finishing their mission against the head master of the shinobi academy and all the gifts the man had excepted from the council for throwing out the demon brat.

Yuu had done a piss poor job of throwing away or burning the notes that came with all his gifts that now it was evidence against him.

"This is very troublesome. It appears our Head Master has been fixing grades and threating teachers for councilmen families and friends." Said the Hokage.

**Shinobi Academy**

It was 0730 Yuu walks into his office looking around for any presents from the little demon brat. With a smirk on his face he walked over to his desk and placed his hand on a trigger seal Naruto had placed on the man's desk knowing where Yuu always placed his hands. A light orange glow came from under his right hand as hundreds of seals lit up in his office as paint, rotten eggs and other unholy things came raining down on him. But it was already to late for the man as he was already seated, and his left leg brushed past the seal and a large snake appeared in a puff of smoke and next thing the man knew his world had become dark.

**Hokage's office**

1300 hours Yuu comes half crawling into the Hokage's office as paint covered him as an unholy smell come off of him. "Hokage-sama…" Said Yuu as his words came out as if he had been drinking.

The 3rd arched a brow at the man that stood before him. "What is wrong with you Yuu?" He question as he hid his smirk on his face.

"THAT DEVIL CHILD NARUTO UZUMAKI DID THIS TO ME!" He screamed out trying to place blame on a child that he know did this to him.

"Really? Last I knew Naruto has been spending all his time with ANBU. But if you like I could call Commander Dragon here or Ibiki as I am sure they have seen the boy.

"YES CALL THEM!" Yelled Yuu still freaking out.

Before the Hokage could send someone to get Commander Dragon or Ibiki both men walked into the Hokage's office holding several think files in their hands.

'Well speak of the devils." Said the Hokage with a smirk on his face.

"I see you need us Hokage-sama?" Question Ibiki as he looks over at the smell rainbow standing next to him.

"Yes. It appears Yuu here believes that Naruto had attacked him this morning in a massive prank." Said the Hokage.

"Sir. That could not have happen. Naruto was with me last night as we worked on his Homework until 3am and he fell asleep in my office as I finished some paperwork." Said Ibiki looking over at Yuu with a smirk on his own face.

"WHY ARE YOU LYING FOR THAT BEAST!" Screamed Yuu into Ibiki's face.

Commander Dragon cleared his throat. "Ibiki isn't lying as I was in the office as well all night and saw the boy myself. Now would you question The head of ANBU and T&I? For we are the absolute best at what we do." Said Dragon with a smirk under his mask.

"But Hokage-sama this is rather prefect that Yuu is here." Said Ibiki as he placed a thick file on the Hokage's desk.

"Yes, it is." Said Commander Dragon as he placed his very own thick file.

"What is this that you two have brought me?" Question the 3rd knowing very well what it was.

"In those files shows how Yuu has been blackmailing students and teachers alike to do as he wants them to as well as allowing teachers to abuse Naruto as well as several others students and turning a blind eye to the actions saying they have never happen." Said Ibiki.

Hearing this Yuu paled and by the new smell in the office might have shit his pants.

**ANBU and T&I HQ**

Naruto sat in his chair listening to Neko explaining a math problem to him as he snacks on an apple.

**I hope you all enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Kitties**

**Sorry for the wait. I am finally back and trying to play catch up. So sorry if chapter are shorter than normal. **

**I do not own Naruto. As I adopted this crazy little story and have been having fun turning it to something more.**

**Chapter 10**

After the shit storm in the Hokage's office with Yuu. Ibiki and Commander Dragon both agreed before talking it over with the Hokage. That Naruto will stay under their guard as he was growing and learning more within their ranks. Than he has ever in the Shinobi Academy that was only setting him up to fail.

"Hokage-sama." Spoke Ibiki.

But the Hokage held up his hand stopping the larger man from speaking. "I know you two want to keep Naruto inside ANBU and T&I HQ until it is time for his team placement." He told the two men in his office.

"That is what we wanted to talk to you about." Said Commander Dragon about ready to remove his mask to face the Hokage.

The elderly Kage let out a sigh. "I will allow it. For it would be no use in sending the boy back to the Academy. As it has already proven to be toxic to him. As teachers and students alike have already been poisoned against him." He told the two men.

"We will make a fine Shinobi out of him. About time he turns 13 years old he will be as seasoned as ANBU." Said Commander Dragon from under his mask.

"I just ask that his train is kept secret from the village. As we do not need them making trouble." Said the 3rd Hokage as he eyed the two men.

"If it makes it any easier, we will move the boy into ANBU housing, and no one will ever know." Said Ibiki as he now smirked looking at his leader.

"That would woke. For his apartment isn't fairing to well. If we keep him out of sight for a while, maybe the villagers will learn to respect the boy and not see him for what he is cursed to seal and keep those fools safe from." Said the 3rd letting out another sigh as he had failed the boy's parents several times over.

"What of Jiraiya? He has sent me a letter planning to take the boys training over once he enters the Chunin exams." Said Commander Dragon as he watched the Hokage closely.

"We might have to have him return sooner." Said the Hokage with another sigh.

**In a shady bar**

A white hair man sat in a corner of the bar reading over a scroll. He let out a sigh looking over the scroll as he spotted a blonde hair woman walking into the bar.

The woman looks around until she spots him. She rolls her eyes as she walks over to his table and sits down across from him. Taking his sake bottle from him and taking a drink straight out of the bottle.

"Do you have the reports I asked for?" Question Jiraiya.

The woman puts down the now empty bottle of sake onto his table. "Yeah. I have them." She tells him as she pulls a light blue scroll from between her breast. Slowly handing it over to the old pervert sitting across from her.

He just rolls his eyes at the woman as he. Would any other day enjoy her little act. But today. He had too much riding on his shoulders. As he got reports from a few of his spies. Stating several councilmen of Konoha have been selling village secrets and this is way he called for his old friend that sat across from him for a little help.

"So does it have what I want to know?" Asked Jiraiya as he watched the woman order more sake for their table as well as some sweet dumplings.

She looked back at him. "Yeah. It has all you want to know. It appears there are a few on the council that are on the snakes payroll as well. I came across several messages being sent to Kumo and IWA." She the blonde as she lean back in her chair.

Jiraiya let out a sigh. "This isn't good. I can't have word getting out about the brat or anything else that could bring war to the village's doorstep." He said as he ran his right hand down his face.

"Well you might want to get a better spy network. For I caught one of your spies selling the info he gets you to anyone that is willing to pay higher." Said the blonde.

"Tsunade. Tell me you took care of the leak for me?" Asked Jiraiya to the now named Tsunade as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah I handled it. No one will ever find his body." Said Tsunade with a smirk on her face.

Jiraiya arched a brow to this. "So when did you over come your fear of blood?" He asked her as he really wanted to know.

She looked over his shoulder not wanting to look him in the eyes. "It happen on Naruto's 3rd birthday. I was near the village and was asked to come and give him a checkup. Well I was a little late getting to the village and found the boy beaten and bloody in the middle of the village as ANBU and sensei appeared to arrest those who attacked the boy. I killed two people. But it was covered up as they attacked me and swept under the rug." She told him now looking him in the eyes.

"So now every year around his birthday I return to the village to heal him if he needs it. But it appears the brat is making friends in the right places. As Ibiki and Commander Dragon have taken to hiding the boy away when it comes close to his birthday." Said Tsunade as she takes the two sake bottles from the girl standing before their table.

"I see." Said Jiraiya. "I just got a letter from sensei. It appears that he has been moved into hiding into ANBU for the next few years and they are requesting I return in secret to take over his training as it isn't doing any good with me being so far away and not as many ANBU are as skilled in sealing as the boy has blown their best out of the water." He told her.

Tsunade just nodded her head to this new information. "It might be for the best." She told him taking a drink out of her sake cup.

Jiraiya just grunted as he knew she was right. But he wasn't sure if he was ready. For he had failed the boy one too many time as well.

**With Naruto and his many teachers**

Commander Dragon and Ibiki walk into Naruto's makeshift classroom. The others in the room stop what they are doing and look up at their bosses.

"From here on out. Naruto will be staying with us." Said Commander Dragon as his rookies looked happy about this. As they got to spend more time with their troublemaking little brother.

Naruto cocked his head to the right looking at the two men standing at the doorway. "So I'm not returning to the Academy?" He asked them as he was a little confused and a little upset from being pulled from the place.

"It's for the best brat. They will not teach you like a proper shinobi and your talent will be wasted and if they get their way. You will die on your first mission out of the village." Said Ibiki as Naruto paled at this. For the boy knew it was the truth. But he still held out hope. But knew if was a fools game.

So quietly Naruto nods his head and returns to his homework. For he didn't know how to feel about this right now. Would he get to see his friends again?

"Don't worry Naruto. We will make time for you to see what little friends you had made in the Academy." Said Neko as if she had read the boys mind.

Naruto smiles up at her and nods his head returning to his work now with a small smile on his face.

**I'm leaving off there. Yes Tsunade is one of Jiraiya's spies as the woman can move around freely and how she always changing her looks. It would be easy for her.**


End file.
